1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a severing apparatus for cutting off finite lengths of an endless web. More specifically, the invention relates to a reciprocable heated knife adapted to sever the web as it impacts against a cutting block with the web inbetween.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art is replete with examples of knives used for severing measured lengths off of an endless web. Usually this is done by a shearing action wherein a reciprocable knife blade descends in shearing relation to a cutting edge mounted in the path of the web. It has been found that, in cutting certain woven or knitted material, the edge thus severed has a tendency to fray. Often it has been necessary to chemically treat the severed edge of fabric in order to soften it so that adjacent threads bind to each other and not fray. This has resulted in a stiff abrasive edge which has been undesirable, particularly in applications in the garment industry, such as infants clothing, wherein the end of the piece may come in contact with the skin.